Idaho
This page contains text and images from the GTA Wiki. The original article can be found here. The Idaho is a coupe featured in all games in the 3D Universe, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It also appears in'' Grand Theft Auto Online . In the HD Universe it's manufactured by Willard. Design 3D Universe Depicted as a large, two-door 1970s coupe with a vinyl roof, the Idaho's styling most notably reflects a fourth generation Buick Riviera. The front more closely resembles a 1975/'76 Chevy Caprice (with added turning signals). The ''Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition is depicted with a dimension dissimilar to that of other Idaho's, with a shorter front end and a smoother front profile, but retaining a different top color. The Idaho has looked virtually the same in most game it has appeared in, with noticeable tweaks and changes in minor details, mainly on its wheels and windscreens. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition, in particular, received better detailing, but the game's rendition was not carried over to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, as it has been for most other vehicles from GTA Vice City. Instead, GTA Vice City Stories reuses the Grand Theft Auto III or Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition of the Idaho. During Auto_III development of GTA III, the Idaho was named the "Hachura", a name previously used for another car in Grand Theft Auto 2. Furthermore, one of the two rusty/burned out car wrecks that can be seen in most of the Universe 3D Universe games use a similar model as the beta version of the GTA III Idaho. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto Online ''the Willard Idaho looks almost the same. It is a 2-door coupe taking inspiration from the 1974 Buick Riviera and the 1975 Chevrolet Caprice. Performance 3D Universe Due to its heavy build and soft suspension, the Idaho lacks serious performance credentials, with poor speed and steering. This places the car at a standing that is even lower than that of an Esperanto, but is still faster than a Manana. Braking is rather poor, with no ABS at all. It is in GTA III one of the only two cars (the other being the Kuruma FBI Kuruma) to actually scrape its front bumper on the ground when fully braking. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery Hachura-GTA3-front.jpg|The Hachura, an early iteration of GTA III's Idaho.|thumb|none|link=https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/File:Hachura-GTA Hachura-GTA3-wreck-front.jpg|A "Hachura" wreck in ''Grand Theft Auto III (Rear quarter view).|thumb|none|link=https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/File:Hachura-GTA3-wrec IdahoGTA3.jpg|The Idaho in Grand Theft Auto III IdahoGTAVC.jpg|The Idaho in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City IdahoGTAA.png|The Idaho in Grand Theft Auto Advance IdahoGTALCS.jpg|The Idaho in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories IdahoGTAO-sketch.jpg|The Willard Idaho sketch. IdahoGTAO-sketch2.jpg|The Willard Idaho sketch (2). IdahoGTAO-sketch3.jpg|The Willard Idaho sketch(3). IdahoGTAO-sketch4.jpg|The Willard Idaho sketch(4). Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Misty for Me Drive Misty for Me - In the ending cutscene, an Idaho is seen inside Garage Joey's Garage along with a Sentinel Mafia Sentinel, a Stallion and a Injection BF Injection. * Lips Last Lunch Mike Lips Last Lunch - Forelli Mike Forelli owns a Idaho, that Claude must steal at Bistro Marco's Bistro, plant a bomb, return it, activate the bomb and get out to see Mike and his car blowing up together. *Import/Export - The Idaho is one of the 16 vehicles wanted for the Vale Shoreside Vale portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' * Autos Import Garage Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Idaho is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Autos Sunshine Autos for their import garage. Placed on the first list. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Selecta! Ho Selecta! - Some of the clients own this car, one can be found at the gas station in Harwood and the other in an alley in Marks Saint Mark's. * Count Counterfeit Count - There is one Idaho parked at every place where the van stops, presumably belonging to the workers that Toni has to kill. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * Opening Grand Opening - Jonnie provides Mike an Idaho to plant a bomb, park it in front of the Sky Diamond Sky bar and explode the vehicle along with the bar. Notable Owners *Forelli Mike Forelli owned an Idaho, which was Lips Last Lunch destroyed by a car bomb, killing him. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *The Save! Supa Save! in View Portland View, Portland. *The School Hall Old School Hall in Portland Chinatown, Portland. *Parking lot next to the City Memorial Stadium Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria, Island Staunton Island. *Casino Kenji's Casino in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Usually seen around the Light District Red Light District. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Is seen driving around or parked in Vice City Downtown Vice City. *Car park, Point Mall North Point Mall in Point Vice Point. *Common in Viceport, Havana Little Havana and Haiti Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In an alleyway south of the Island Safehouse (GTA LCS) Staunton Island Safehouse, south-west of 'n' Spray Pay 'n' Spray in Newport, Staunton Island. *In the parking garage next to the Staunton Island Safehouse. *In the Multistory Car Park Newport Multistory Car Park in Newport, Staunton Island. *Parking lot of the Tree Liberty Tree offices in Point Bedford Point, Staunton Island. *Shot Casino Big Shot Casino in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Eastern housing project in Gardens Wichita Gardens, Vale Shoreside Vale. *Western housing project in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in front of all Racket (business) protection racket businesses owned by Vance Victor Vance (If the player owns all businesses, it will be bulletproof). *Occasionally found in parking lot of Point Mall Vice Point Mall in Vice Point. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *The crusher scrap value of the car is $512. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the US state of Idaho. It is one of two vehicles to be named after a US state, the other being the Washington. *An Idaho can be found in the Denton City Junkyard in Manhunt. *In the Grand Theft Auto III Releases beta, the Idaho, along with the Esperanto and Lobo Yardie Lobo, had hydraulics. However, only the Yardie Lobo has hydraulics in the final game. *The vehicle was due to appear in Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas but was dropped during development. Links Edit * Creator: SilentSoul21 Navigation Category:Returning vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online